1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steadiness testing games, and more particularly pertains to an improved electrical steadiness testing game of the type in which an indicating signal is actuated by an electrical contact circuit to indicate undue shaking movements of a manually manipulated electrical contact element. The present invention provides an amusing game which may be reconfigured to regulate the difficulty level to provide physical training for improvement of motor skills and eye-hand coordination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of steadiness testing games are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a steadiness testing game is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,146, which issued to S. D'Elia on May 16, 1950. This patent discloses an amusement slot machine for testing hand steadiness in which an electrical contact ring is manually manipulated for movement upon a path defined by a metallic electrically conductive vertical post. U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,747, which issued to J. Kavakos on Sept. 28, 1965, discloses an electrically operated game in which a ring is manually manipulated along a contact wire. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,909, which issued to J. Bissell on Oct. 21, 1975, discloses an electronic manual dexterity testing device in which an independent wand or tracer is manually passed over a spiral or helical conductor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,213, which issued to A. Jarvis on Dec. 16, 1980, discloses a steadiness testing game in which a convoluted conductive track extends between two upstanding supports. An electrically conductive ring is manually manipulated upon the track and activates an indicating signal upon contact between the ring and track.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to steadiness testing games, none of these devices utilize an adjustable track formed by a plurality of interconnected stepped diameter cylindrical segments. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose the use of a plurality of adjustable electrically insulated segments which are separately connected in independent circuits to a plurality of different indicating signals. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of steadiness testing games, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such steadiness testing games, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.